Good Enough
by Princebane
Summary: Hi i'm new here but I wanted to write a story so here it is! A man that was a prodigy, a child that was cast aside both have nothing but with each other they have something. Kakashi makes a choice and adopts Naruto.
1. The boy who had Nothing

Isn't it lovely, all alone

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone

Hello, welcome home

—0—

Billie Eilish

A troubled heart, a troubled mind that never meant to be unkind. No way to undo what's been done in the past, nowhere to hide nowhere to run. Only time can heal the pain said people, but til such time hurts remain untouched. No use in even saying sorry over and over again.

No way to escape the worry.

Betrayal….

Did he betray him as he walked away from her, does he hate him when he himself was destroying himself. The people who consider you weak have not yet noticed the wolf hiding behind your eyes nor the flames inside your soul.

He hid his pain behind his mask, he was worthless even if people thought of him as a good friend…a good person, but he isn't he is scum.

In front of him was the memorial stone, it's blue color was eliminated by the moons light making it shine but for him it was a reminder of everything that happened in the past. He betrayed his friends promising, killing the one person he wanted him to protect and for what.

He placed his hand on the monument and spoke in the lowest voice even if there wasn't anyone nearby to hear him say his words.

'' _I'm sorry Obito I broke your promise, you Rin and Sensei are all dead because I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry''_

Kakashi Hatake, the genius, the prodigy, the copy ninja, the cold blooded Kakashi and the friend killer Kakashi. He despised himself, he was trash and nothing more.

'' _It should have been me all those times''_

With the last words spoken he turned around and walked away from the monument with his head low, it was a cold night in Konoha the snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows of the village coating the ground with a thick layer of white. He was walking aimlessly through the village no other person in sight.

But the lonesome whine of something caught the silver haired mans ears, thinking it could have been an animal until he heard the sound again but words that was begging for something, he decided to see what it was and tracked the sound down to an alleyway.

It was long, and dark but Kakashi could faintly make out the form of two persons, they stood with their backs to Kakashi none of them had noticed the copy ninja, they spoke in low voices as if they didn't want anyone to hear. Kakashi jumped up on the roof and looked down and the horror he saw before him.

A child was lying on the ground whimpering and begging but got cut of by one of the men that kicked him, making him he wall behind him, the child's crying reached his ears, he jumped down and stopped the other man from hitting the child more.

''Are you out of your mind I suggest you run before I kill you both myself'' the men scrambled away from Kakashi and run away, Kakashi turned around and dropped to his knees, the child was wearing nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of pants who could do something like that to a child it was too cold for a small child to be out in the snow dressed like that. Not only that the child's hands where bound, Kakashi quickly cut of the rope and turned the child towards him.

It was like the world stopped before him, in front of him was the child of his Sensei, the legacy of Minato Namikaze, the hero of Konoha all beaten and cold.

''Naruto'' Kakashi whispered, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the man before him, he panicked, he tried to crawl away from the man but it hurt. He started crying in pain, the snow was making him cold and his wounds was pulsing with pain, the man reached out and took hold of Naruto and lifted him up making Naruto cry even more.

Kakashi couldn't believe this, Naruto was beaten and hurt and he was still trying to get away, he should be able to crawl not with the damage that has been done to him, as he reached out and lifted Naruto from the snow coated ground Kakashi noticed a lot of things. Naruto was too thin, he could feel the broken bones of his ribs and how cold Naruto was.

''No maw'' Naruto begged and Kakashi's heart broke, this was a three year old child who was begging to not be beaten anymore, it was wrong. He embraced Naruto to his chest hoping to share as much body heat he could.

''Shh Naruto it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you'' he felt a lone tear escape his eye it slowly made it's way down his cheek and down to his jaw until it dropped and landed hopelessly on Naruto's face, Naruto promptly stopped and stared up at the man that was holding him, he was crying.

Naruto had never seen someone cry in front of him, he didn't understand why the man hadn't hurt him, but he stopped and just let himself relax a little, he reached out with his little hand and put it on the silver haired mans face making Kakashi stare down at him.

Naruto held such innocence in his blue eyes making kakashi's heart ache for him, he hugged Naruto closer and walked home with him.

He wasn't stupid to take him back to the orphanage, they were probably the reason why he was out in the cold winter night in the first place, it didn't take long for him to get home, he thanked Kami or remembering to put on the heaters in his home welcoming the warmth that embraced him and Naruto.

Without trying to startle Naruto too much he walked in to the bathroom and took a couple of things then he returned to the living room. ''Naruto I gotta look you over can you sit on the table'' asked the jonin nicely not that Naruto really understood what he meant but he nodded anyway since the masked man had asked nicely.

Naruto sat down calmly, he was tired his eyes was weakly open, he let out a yawn and scratched his tired eyes gently, Kakashi couldn't help but think of the sight before him was adorable the small three year old had that kind of face that just made him look adorable. ''Guess you're pretty tired huh, but you have too stay awake a little longer Naruto''

Naruto only nodded gently towards the man.

''Okay, can you lift your arms'' asked Kakashi, Naruto did as he was asked and lifted his arms letting the silver haired man take off his wet cold shirt from his little body, even though it was already cold Naruto shivered at the sudden coldness that enveloped him.

''Cold'' he stuttered out. ''I know Naruto just a little while longer I promise''

Kakashi cheeked Naruto over and was relived but horrified at the same time, he was relived because the men that had beaten Naruto hadn't gotten the time to do too much damage, only small bruises on Naruto's shoulder and chest where visible and the broken rib but he could see the wounds slowly disappearing _''at least the Kyūbi is good for something''_ thought Kakashi as he put bandages around Naruto's fragile body.

But the amount of scars that was scattered over Naruto's body was horrifying, he counted at least eleven scars, two were big the rest were small ones that you could see here and there. A three year old child shouldn't have eleven scars not at that age not even Kakashi had that many before he was fifteen at least.

'' _How much torture has this child gone through''_ thought Kakashi when he put the last bandage around Naruto's shoulder, when he looked back at the boy he could see him looking at him tiredly but with curiosity, he gave him an eye smile and lifted him up into his arms, Naruto had promptly snaked his arms around kakashi's neck holding on to him like his life depended on it. The little boy was making small sniffles and whines making Kakashi embraces him tighter ''Shhh it's okay little pup, shh I'm here'' the silver haired man whispered as he rocked Naruto a little.

He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost gonna be dawn in three hours ''Time for bed pup'' he walked in to his bedroom and lifted the comforter and settled down on his back with Naruto on his chest, the little child snuggled closer to Kakashi and fell asleep in minutes. Kakashi laid awake staring at the ceiling of his simple bedroom, his hand was combing through Naruto's bright hair, Naruto hummed at the sensation and eventually relaxed more in Kakashi's arms.

He occasionally stole glanced down at Naruto and his head started wondering away with the wind the snow danced through.

'' _How can a child have survived like this for three years''_

'' _Does this happen everyday or just occasionally''_

'' _He's a hero why get abused to such degree''_

'' _Sensei what am I suppose to do''_

He wasn't dumb, he knew what the right choice was and he couldn't help but actually want it, it was selfish but maybe it was good to be selfish this time, even if this was the second time he'd ever meet Naruto, the child deserved better. Naruto needs help and Kakashi is willing to do it and maybe Naruto can help him fill that part of him again.

The silver haired man decided that tomorrow he's gonna take Naruto to the Hokage and make the right choice, for his Sensei , for Naruto and for himself.

They both need saving.

Naruto stirred a little and shook lightly he clutched Kakashi's shirt in his hands and spoke lowly ''Stawp stawp…plea''

Even if Naruto spoke like a baby Kakashi understood, he was having a nightmare and begged for it to stop, he embraced Naruto and rolled over to his side and took the comforter up to Naruto's cheeks, he started rubbing small circles on the small boys back his skin was slowly warming up again ''Shh pup I'm here no one is ever going to hurt you again Naruto I promise''

He whispered small promises to the child until he stopped shaking, he relaxed once again in Kakashi's embrace and Kakashi let out a sigh _''everything will change…for both of us''_ was his last thought before himself feel asleep cuddled up with Naruto.


	2. A new chapter Begins

_The lone neon lights and the ache of the ocean_

 _And the fire that was starting to spark_

 _I miss it all, from the love to the lightning_

 _And the lack of it snaps me in two_

— _0—_

 _Snow Patrol_

In all the wolrd there's nothing like the sound of falling snow, the only noise some people known that makes the clocks move slower. The sun hasn't reached it's peak yet, the dim light of the moon still shun on Konoha even though it was morning.

Kakashi woke gently, he hadn't slept one night without a nightmare since his past mistakes, he was lying on the side with his arms around the small boy who looked so peaceful in his sleep, Naruto's arms was between them one holding Kakashi's shirt and his other was supporting his head.

He didn't want to go up. He wanted to stay in bed with Naruto sleeping peacefully for once, no nightmares, no more torment he wanted Naruto to smile, be happy have a bright future.

Why must a three year old child fight for just existing, why must he be abused and shunned to be noticed, Kakashi realized he should have done something earlier not three years later. A child shouldn't bare so much pain.

Naruto stirred lightly and opened his eyes only to be meet with warmth and a broad chest, he let go of the shirt he was holding and stretched his arm over his head sighing in satisfaction, when he set down again he looked up in to the silver haired mans only eye that was open.

He looked strangely at the man, half of the face was covered and he had one eye closed, Naruto didn't know why but it bugged him. Kakashi watched amusingly at Naruto as he tried to stand on the soft duvet balancing his footing a little only until he promptly pushed Kakashi so he was on his back and climbed on on his chest.

Naruto watched the silver haired man curiously, he reached out and tapped his finger just under Kakashi's closed eye.

''Nan da'' he wondered why the eye was closed, Kakashi didn't know if he should show Naruto his eye but he knew that if it was gonna work he had too show his true self.

He sighed and opened his eye, exposing his Sharingan in front of the three year old the reaction he thought he was gonna get wasn't what he was expecting.

''Suke'' the child let out in a whisper making Kakashi chuckle, the silver haired man reached up and flicked Naruto on his forehead making him lose balance and drop back on Kakashi's legs.

''Itee''

Kakashi sat up and started tickling Naruto making the small child squeal and laugh until tears started running down his cheeks ''stawp, stawp'' said the cold between laughs, Kakashi gave in and stopped and looked down at Naruto. He was smiling and it warmed Kakashi heart to see that there still was a chance to save Naruto, he burned the picture of naruto smiling in to his head with his Sharingan.

Suddenly came a load growl from Naruto, the child blushed and scratched his head in a goofy manner Kakashi eye smiled at him and lifted him up and stood from the bed ''Mah, guess it's time for breakfast huh pup''

''Ungy'' answered Naruto.

As he enter the kitchen he settled Naruto on the table ''You wanna see a cool trick pup'' Naruto nodded swinging his legs excitedly.

Kakashi stood back and bit his thumb and hastily made some signs and slammed his plan on the floor ''Summoning Jutsu''

A thick layer of smoke appeared in front of Naruto it slowly disappeared reveling eight hounds, they all wagged their tails in excitement as they saw Naruto sitting on the table ''Pup this is my pack, and now your pack'' he lifted Naruto from the table and sat him down on the floor and crouched behind him. The child's eyes shined he's never seen so many dogs in one place.

''Now everyone greet the new pup'' the hounds jumped from their spots and surrounded Naruto, the child giggled at the attention he was getting.

''Tickle'' said Naruto as he was assaulted with wet tongues and sniffing noses covered him, Kakashi stood back and enjoyed the sight before him. It felt good, he never thought of himself getting children but Naruto wasn't a ordinary child. He was special, pure and his Sensei's legacy but if Kakashi was gonna be honest with himself he wanted Naruto to be his.

He quickly made a clone giving his twin a couple of things he would need to buy for Naruto, he hadn't noticed until now but he hadn't covered his Sharingan yet. It felt odd for him to forget something that he never does, but at the same time he understood it was because of Naruto. He made things just seem simple and okay.

His clone sunshined away, out to find clothes, food, toys and other things Naruto would need, Kakashi silently made his way to the stove and stared doing a simple breakfast for them both, he occasionally glanced towards Naruto and saw that the boy was sitting on bull's back as they wandered through the apartment with the other dogs following close behind.

He felt a weight settled on his shoulder, he looked and was meet with his smallest hounds paw on his cheek.

''Boss''

''Pakkun'' he answered, he already knew Pakkun was gonna say something about Naruto.

''So you brought the Uzumaki kid, took you long enough to make that choice'' grumbled the pug.

''What of it he deserves this, he deserves even more than this''

''You made a good choice boss, the best choice'' It felt good hearing that he made the best choice, he didn't feel any remorse for taking in Naruto, he actually needed him.

He quickly finished the breakfast and placed it on the table, he wondered over towards Naruto lifted him from Bull's back making him giggle as he cuddled in to Kakashi's embrace.

''Another trick pup'' he asked, Naruto nodded and clapped his hands together.

The silver haired man walked over to a bookshelf and took a scroll, he crouched down with Naruto secure in his arms and rolled out the scroll, he stood back and raised his hand and made the sign ram and mutters release. Again there was a cloud of smoke that vanished revealing eight bowls with dog food in them.

His ninken sat back and waited for approval as they've been trained ''Pup say iku'' Naruto looked at Kakashi with his head to the side wondering what he meant but did it anyway.

''Iku'' Naruto squealed at the sight when the dogs did as he said and started eating their food, his tummy growled once again making Kakashi chuckle ''Let's eat'' said the man as he settled Naruto on his lap.

Naruto looked at the food with wonder, he's never seen so much food in front of him ''wha thi'' he asked.

''It's Natto and a fried egg on rice with miso soup, it's really tasty here'' he held the chopsticks with a piece of fried egg and rice in front of Naruto's mouth who ate it enthusiastically.

''Yummy'' he smiled as he looked up at Kakashi who smiled back and continued to feed Naruto as he ate his own food at the same time.

After their food was eaten and the dishes were cleaned they settled down on the couch with all of the eight dogs, it was a tight fit but it worked and Naruto certainly didn't mind the attention he was getting.

His clone came in through the door with a couple of bags packed with stuff for Naruto, he set them down and disappeared with cloud of smoke, the silver haired man took out the content from the bags and laid them out on the floor, toys, clothes, a night cap, diapers and many other things.

Kakashi picked out a shirt that was black and had two stripes with orange going down on the arms and a pair of grey pants, when he'd dressed Naruto he showed him a mirror.

''What do you think pup, do you like it'' he asked the small boy, Naruto stared at himself in awe. He's never worn whole clothes that looked cool.

''Suke cool'' Kakashi shackled behind him and placed his hand on the boys head ruffling his hair ''Indeed you look really cool''

Now that both of them were dressed after weather Kakashi lifted Naruto in his arms hand held him against his chest, as he walked through the village he could see the hatefulness in the villagers eyes directed at Naruto, the little boy was hiding his face away from the glares, away from the hate. Even if his eyes were hidden everyone knew who that sun golden hair belonged too.

Kakashi glanced up towards the building that led to the Hokage and thought for a second, he nudged Naruto on his cheek gaining his attention ''How about some fun huh, do you wanna fly'' he asked the little boy who once again stared at him confusingly.

''Fly'' he questioned and Kakashi chuckled, he put Naruto on his shoulders and placed the boys hands so they held on his headband.

''Hold tight, I'm not gonna drop you'' he took hold of Naruto's legs and pushed chakra into his feet and jumped from building to building, Naruto was laughing he'd let go of the silver haired mans head and threw his arms out, it was the best feeling his ever had in his life. He felt like he was flying high up in the air that no one could see him or do anything to him, he simply felt free in the snowy weather catching snowflakes as they fell from the clouds.

Soon enough they stopped out side the hokages office, Kakashi looked in and saw the third sitting at his desk he gently tapped on the window startling Hiruzen.

Hiruzen looked out of the window and saw the silver haired man and oddly enough Naruto, he stepped forth to the window and opened it letting Kakashi and little Naruto get in from the cold. He gazed at the pair and saw Naruto trying to talk with Kakashi in a hyperactive manner, the silver haired man promised Naruto to fly again and chuckled as the little boy hugged his neck before realizing where he was and saw Hiruzen.

''O jiji'' Naruto exclaimed happily and reached out for the third Hokage with his small hands, Hiruzen took Naruto from Kakashi and hugged the child close.

''It's good to see you Naruto'' he said. He looked at Kakashi with a questionable gaze, the silver haired man simply shrugged at him.

''Hokage Sama, do you have a moment'' questioned Kakashi as he gathered Naruto close to his chest again.

''Of course Kakashi, I guess it's about little Naruto there''

''Yes sir, I would like to take him in my care''

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and knew he was speaking nothing but the truth, he knew that Kakashi would never hurt Naruto and as he was thinking about it, it sounded like a good idea.

''So you're saying that you want to adopt Naruto, why'' he asked the young man as he watched Kakashi interact with the young boy who playing with the silver haired mans fingers.

''Because yesterday I found him being beaten by two men, and since then he's been with me he's my Sensei's legacy''

''Is that the only reason Kakashi''

''No Hokage Sama, he doesn't have anyone, he's a three year old child that deserves better than being beaten he needs me and I…I need him'' Hiruzen smirked at the pair, this was indeed good and right. Naruto needed someone as did Kakashi.

''You do realize that a child is a lot of work, what are you gonna do when you get a mission'' he questioned.

Kakashi stood straight, he wasn't gonna waver ''I have enough savings for at least two years sir, I can start taking missions again when he starts going to the academy''

It was simple a ninja could take leave for family if they had enough saving, Kakashi isn't the kind of man that spends his money because he doesn't have anyone.

''Hmm you do realize that adopting Naruto will be a big change, the people of this village despise him and want him dead''

''I know that sir, but please consider it I can protect him and train him as he gets older please Hokage Sama''

Hiruzen had already agreed to it, he knew that if Kakashi trained Naruto and cared for him as his own, Naruto would grow strong and be thought of how it feel being cared for. But somethings needs changing.

''If you're gonna adopt him I want you to dye his hair silver and keep it that way, to protect Naruto people need to forget how he looks and I want him to have your last name''

Kakashi didn't like the idea but at the same time it was the smart move to make and it would be more believable if little Naruto had the same hair color as him.

''I don't like it but I will do it for him''

''Good, you need friends in this Kakashi taking care of a child is a lot of work and a special child as Naruto needs a family as do you''

''Hai''

''Then it's settled from here on out you are the father of Naruto Uzumaki Hatake''

Kakashi lifted Naruto and held him up in the ear and smiled at him, Naruto squealed in happiness ''Well then pup, can you say daddy'' The boy thought of the word for a second ''Da'' he answered making Kakashi chuckle and hug the boy close to his chest.

''It's a start''

Hiruzen smiled at the pair, a new legend was born with a caring father who would train him and raise him to be so strong that no one would ever step on the boy again. Both would learn how love can be the most cherished thing in the world between a father and a son, a new chapter was opened and in it the story of Naruto Hatake was born as the son of Kakashi Hatake.


	3. Center of my Attention

_The freedom, of falling_

 _A feeling I thought was set in stone_

 _It slips through, my fingers_

 _I'm trying hard to let go_

 _It comes and goes in waves_

 _And carries us away_

 _Through the wind_

— _0—_

 _Dean Lewis_

Naruto and Kakashi stayed a little while longer with the Hokage, since the little boy hadn't seen his jiji and wanted to tell him everything that he had done with Kakashi, the silver haired man quietly enjoyed seeing Naruto happy. He hoped that he would do right by Naruto and raise him, he hoped he would be able to teach him how to be strong, how to be proud of himself and the village he lived in but most of all he hoped both he and his son could learn how to love again.

They eventual had to leave since the third Hokage had a work to do, Naruto hugged his jiji one last time then ran to Kakashi and held his hands up ''Up'' he asked and Kakashi couldn't say no even if he wanted too, Naruto was simply to precious.

He lifted the little boy and embraced him before looking up at the Hokage who was smirking at them ''What'' asked the silver haired man.

''Oh nothing off you go'' he ushered them out and closed his door swiftly, Kakashi stared at the door for a second realizing that the Hokage basically thrown them out, he shook his head and walked out of the tower with his son.

''Mah pup you wanna go to the park'' Naruto shook his head and gripped Kakashi's jacket harder.

''No bawd peopl there'' Kakashi thought about what his pup said and realized that Naruto has probably been beaten and shunned by children and their parents, the silver haired man ruffled Naruto's head and smiled at him.

''I'll be with you even my hounds pup, no one will hurt you''

''Prawmis'' Naruto asked with a hopeful gaze in his eyes.

''I promise pup'' he leaned in and kissed Naruto on his forehead then lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders again, instinctively Naruto held on Kakashi's headband again ''Wanna fly again Naruto''

''Yeahh fly fly fly'' Kakashi jumped with a speed any Shinobi would be proud of, jumping from building to building with Naruto on his shoulder screaming and laughing in excitement. Kakashi made sure to take the long so Naruto would have as much fun as possible.

The park was coated with a layer of white untouched snow, no child was present it was just them, honestly Kakashi was rather happy about since Naruto was afraid of the other people in the village. He set Naruto down on the snow and summoned his ninken all of them jumping at Naruto and greeting him making the little boy squeal.

The boy sat on Bull's back and rode on him as the hound ran through the snow, each hound helped collecting snow in one place and as if on cue Shiba bit Kakashi's finger lightly while Guruko was head butting the back of his legs, Pakkun jumped up on his shoulder and sniffed at him ''You gotta participate in this boss'' the pug grumbled.

''Mah I know I'm on my way'' he took naruto from bull's back and seated him on the snow and crouched down next to him, the little boy stared at the mountain of snow in curiosity wondering what they where gonna do with it.

''How about we make a snowman'' asked Kakashi.

''Nanda''

''A snowman pup is a man made out of snow in three different round sizes you can even decorate it, wanna try'' the boy nodded excitedly.

Together Naruto and Kakashi with the help of the hounds made three huge snowballs and stacked them together making the snowman half done ''How about you go there with Bull and Pakkun and get some rocks while I go and find some wood''

Naruto ran away with Bull and Pakkun while Kakashi jumped up on the nearest tree and gut a couple of twigs with his kunai, when he jumped down and made his way back to Naruto he heard something from behind and felt it coming fast.

''KAKASHI'' just as he turned he was meet with a hard kick on his chest making him land flat on his back groaning.

''My youthful rival I've been looking for you all day'' said the one and only Might Guy, Kakashi felt his eye twitch in irritation he was about to scold his friend for his rudeness until he heard the faint sound of whimpers. He looked back and saw Naruto cowering back from them with tears running down his eyes.

He swiftly kicked Guy of him and ran to Naruto and embraced him ''Hey shh it's okay pup, daddy is okay Guy won't hurt you shh'' coaxed Kakashi, he wiped away Naruto's tears and hugged him close.

Naruto let out one last whimper before hugging kakashi's neck again.

''Guy are you crazy, you could have hurt him'' said Kakashi angrily, but what he had forgotten was that Guy didn't know about Naruto and there for was why Guy was staring at them in disbelief.

''So who's uh your youthful little friend over there Kakashi'' asked the green clad man as he pointed at Naruto who was hiding his face in Kakashi's neck.

''You know who he his but now Naruto is my son, his last name is Hatake so I suggest you keep this quiet for a while''

''But why''

''Because Guy the Naruto Uzumaki who's been abused and shunned needs a new start, as an Hatake I'm gonna dye his hair silver so no one will know who he truly is except for being my son get it''

Guy thought about it for a second, he had heard many times how other ninjas or civilian had whispered about Naruto, he knew who Naruto Uzumaki was and what he is protecting the village from with his own life. But he didn't know that Naruto had been beaten, the boy was only three years old how could someone practically hurt a baby. Guy had to admit to himself that he would never imagine the Kakashi Hatake taking in a child, his friend was a father now, and he had a special son.

He could see the way Kakashi cared for Naruto already, the anger that rolled of Kakashi as he tried to make Naruto to stop crying and the way he embraced the little boy.

''Did Hokage Sama put you up to this'' he questioned Kakashi, who immediately gave him an angry look.

''No I wanted it, I wanted to adopt him after seeing the damage against him I realized that I should have done this a long time ago''

Guy nodded, his friend certainly made a good decision, the best decision for Naruto and himself. That boy was going to change his fiend forever he just knew it deep down in his heart.

''Yosh Kakashi your youthful spirit shines brighter than ever'' exclaimed Guy loudly and gave his friend thumbs up.

Guy walked gently over to the pair ''Is it okay if I introduce myself to your youthful son'' whispered the man to Kakashi.

Kakashi poked Naruto's cheek to gain his attention, the little boy inched out from his hiding spot and looked at the one eye that was visible on Kakashi ''Hey there, pup I want you to meet my friend Guy'' Naruto shyly gazed over at the other man, he looked a little funny thought Naruto, bushy brows, strange haircut and clad in green.

''I'm Might Guy your fathers rival and friend, I'm sorry my youthful friend for hurting your father and scaring you earlier''

Kakashi looked at Guy as he interacted with his son, Guy didn't know that Naruto understood many words but that didn't stop his fiend from talking. He already knew that Naruto was confused as he leaned his head to the side, he chuckled lightly and reached out for Naruto's hand and took it gaining his son's attention.

''Trust me'' said the silver haired man as he smiled at Naruto, the boy nodded and let his hand be guided until it was on Guy's chest, at first Naruto thought the man was gonna strike at him when he touched him but instead he was meet with approval from Kakashi who had his own hand covered above Naruto's little hand.

He felt the strong beating of a heart beneath the chest, it was beating fast but slow at the same time.

''Do you feel it pup the beating deep within, that's called purpose Guy would never hurt you, you can trust him''

Naruto stared in wonder, he took his hand from Guy's chest and placed it on Kakashi's. It was stronger but calmer, he closed his eyes and leaned in until his ear was pressed on Kakashi's chest it was louder now he felt his own heart slowing down until it was beating in the same slow pace as Kakashi's. It was comforting and calming.

''Oi Kakashi what's he doing'' questioned Guy but Kakashi was transfixed with his son, he's never seen him look so…calm and quiet.

''Oi'' said Guy again.

It was like Kakashi's own heart beat had put Naruto in a Genjutsu, the boy looked up at Kakashi and smiled at him before snuggling back to the spot where he listened to the heart beat.

''Kakashi'' Guy gritted out, finally gaining Kakashi's attention as his friend looked at him in a boring manner.

''Hmm did you say something''

''Oh, my god'' wailed the green clad man as he shed his fake tears of being ignored by his friend, he turned around and held up his fist _''Alright Kakashi you win this round, boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool, there's no way I'll let you get the best of me''_ thought Guy for himself.

Kakashi smirked at Guy, he knew how much he was irritating Guy by ignoring him, he patted Guy on his shoulder.

''I need to feed Naruto, you hungry''

''Sure''

His ninken disappeared and left where Guy and Kakashi who was carrying Naruto, they strolled through the village snow coated ground. Naruto was looking at all kind of things he thought that he had been everywhere in the village but this part he'd never seen before, suddenly there was a smell the little boy had never smelled before.

He sniffed a little more and felt his stomach growl making Kakashi and Guy stop, Naruto got down from the embrace and took Kakashi's hand and led him and guy towards that smell until he found it.

''Ichiraku Ramen, that sure brings old memories huh Kakashi''

''Yeah it does'' he gazed down at Naruto who was pointing at the Ramen stand ''Please'' Kakashi was lost the moment Naruto had taken his hand but the sound of him asking nicely made his heart warm.

''Sure pup come here'' he lifted Naruto and held him to his chest as they walked in, they were met with none other than the man that made them ramen when they where young and a young woman.

''Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen'' said the old man.

''Yo'' answered Kakashi as he and Guy sat down, he helped Naruto out from his winter Jacket but kept his cap on so his hair was covered, more people didn't need to know about Naruto just yet.

He seated Naruto on his lap and together they looked through the menu, Naruto pointed at picture of a bowl and said he wanted that one.

''Two miso ramen please'' Said Kakashi.

''Coming right up''

As they waited patiently for their food, the woman who worked had leaned over and stared at Naruto making the child blush a little and lean back against Kakashi.

''Aww he's just adorable is that your son'' she asked as she gushed over Naruto.

''Yeah he's my son, and adorable he is huh pup'' Kakashi held Naruto up in the air so anyone in Ichiraku could see him, but what he didn't see coming was for the woman to snatch Naruto from his hands.

''Ohh you're so cute you little munchkin'' she held Naruto close to her and tickled him making the little boy squeal with laughter.

Kakashi could feel his eye twitch again, how could someone who wasn't a ninja simply snatch his son from his hands, he stared at them in disbelief.

''Ayame give the man his son back, I don't think he appreciates his child being taken from him like that'' said old man Teuchi as he was finishing up their food.

''Ohh sorry just couldn't help myself'' she laughed, she waved goodbye to Naruto who shyly waved back and then made her way at the back of Ichiraku to work, Teuchi placed their food in front of them.

Naruto stared at his food in disbelief, it looked tasty and had so many different things to eat and it smelled really good his tummy growled again demanding food. Kakashi feed Naruto letting him take his time with his food, his son was making noises and Kakashi could tell that he really liked this food.

Only problem there wasn't enough vegetables in it.

When he was done feeding Naruto he ate his cold ramen quickly before anyone could take a look at his face, it didn't really matter if his food was cold as long as his pup got warm food in him. Naruto was happily leaning back on Kakashi.

''So full'' he said as he caressed his stomach, he turned a little and hugged kakashi's arm closer ''Mm sleepy'' he mumbled.

''Mah go to sleep pup we'll be home soon''

Guy, Ayame and Teuchi was staring at Kakashi and Naruto, it was such an adorable sight to see a loving and doting fader hold his sleeping son and caressing his hair, the silver haired man felt their eyes on him but he really didn't care. Since taking in Naruto his eyes were mostly on him even most of the attention Kakashi gave people didn't get that much from him.

''Seems my youthful friend's eyes only belongs to his youthful son'' said Guy gently, seeing his friend go from a cold hearted Anbu captain to a father just like that would forever be ominous for Guy but he could get used to a happy Kakashi.

''Yeah he's becoming the center of my world you could say'' he didn't know that he'd said that out loud before he hear Ayame and Guy make different cooing sounds, he blushed a little. Not that it was embarrassing more likely that it was something he would like to hold for himself as a memory.

''Mah hehe I gotta take him home, he need his nap'' the silver haired man raised his hand in a salute ''Ja ne'' a cold of smoke occupied the seat he was sitting in, Ayame and Teuchi simply shrugged _''Ninjas''_ they said.

Guy chuckled for himself.

Indeed Naruto Uzumaki was going to be forgotten but a new child has come with the name of Hatake, Guy silently hoped he would get to be in Naruto's life if that would be okay for Kakashi, he wanted to show his support and help his friend and his son on their journey, because when those too are together they become one.

Like yin and yang.

'' _Home at last''_ thought Kakashi.

Gently as he laid Naruto on the couch and took of his winter clothes, when he was done he made the same thing with and then changed his diaper, he would start to learn Naruto how to use the toilet since he was three he shouldn't need diapers anymore but that was for another time and same thing goes with teaching him words.

He dressed Naruto in one of his old shirts he found at the bottom of his drawer, he didn't know that he still had it but he wasn't surprised either he always had a thing for black and whites on his clothes. He put it on Naruto and chuckle at the sight, he was too small for the shirt so he changed it to a simple dark orange shirt his clone had bought earlier that fit perfectly.

Kakashi himself was feeling rather tired so he threw back the cover and laid down with naruto on his side and covered them welcoming the heat his cover was giving, he snuggled closer to Naruto and let his chin rest on top of the little boys head, unconsciously he started scratching his fingers through his son's hair Making the little boy sigh in content.

He contemplated if he was gonna read some more of his Icha icha book but as he looked at the clock he realized that in an hour or so nap time would be over and he would start working on Naruto's hair, he sighed _''This day is a little too long''_ he yawn and gave in and let himself fall asleep with his son next to him.


	4. Family before Pride

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left_

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_

 _From the perfect start to the finish line_

— _0—_

 _Daughter_

When Naruto woke up once again in a nice warm bed he was confused, somethings people pretended to care, and help him but this was different. Maybe this man really was his family, maybe they just had forgotten him but found him. Either way he was happy because he has a family, he gazed at the sleeping man next to him in wonder, he was everything Naruto ever had wanted in a father, he simply cared.

He reached out with his small hand and laid it on the silver haired man chest and felt the strong beating heart again _'That's called purpose''_ had Kakashi said earlier, but he didn't understand what it meant.

'' _Purpose''_ thought the boy, what does purpose mean.

He wanted the man to wake up so he started poking the man on his chest but only got a snore as a response, he got bolder and sat up and poked the man on his masked cheek "da" said the little boy. Kakashi snored again and grabbed the boy and rolled over.

Naruto whined a little his arms were stuck, he couldn't move.

"Da" he said again but on got a humming sound back. He tried again but this time he said the right word.

"Daddy" Kakashi woke with a start and looked at the boy who giggled at his reaction.

"Say that again pup" asked the silver haired man as he put his hands on Naruto's cheeks.

"Daddy"

Kakashi never imagine the feeling of hearing Naruto call him daddy would feel so right, this little boy came into his life only days ago and he's already made Kakashi love him like his own son, he broke down the walls the silver haired man had built to protect those he cared for from dying and now he realized that this boy was his greatest weakness and will be forever.

He didn't only love him because the little boy was his Sensei's son truthfully, but for Kakashi this little boy is now his, his son to raise and love for the rest of his life. Naruto is an Hatake now.

He lifted up his son and held in the air above him "you really are something" he had his mismatched eyes staring straight in to the deep blue eyes of his son, those pure blue eyes had a happy gaze in them as Naruto gazed down at Kakashi, the little boy tried to reach out for his daddy and whined in annoyance when he didn't reach.

Kakashi chuckled and sat up, let the boy down and kissed his head.

Naruto shook his head it felt wrong he wanted that thing covering his daddy's face off, the little boy reached out and grabbed Kakashi's mask, he waited and watched the silver haired mans reaction, Kakashi knew he would eventually need to stop wearing his mask but only when he was alone with Naruto.

He nodded and let his son take of the mask.

When the mask was off Naruto stared in wonder, the scar over his daddy's eyes was bigger than he had imagined. With the headband and the mask off Kakashi looked like another person, he wondered if his daddy was hurting because of the scar, the little boy reached out and let his finger run over the scar.

"Daddy hurt" Said the boy, Kakashi gave him a weak smile and covered his son's hand with his "Once it did hurt, but not anymore pup I'm okay" mumbled the silver haired man.

Answering Naruto's question was simple, his son wasn't prying he was just worried just as Kakashi has been over him and he knew that if he was gonna raise Naruto, he would have too be open about his past and who he is. But it was simple that's the thing if it were other he people who wouldn't be honest about himself.

The silver haired man flicked his son on his forehead again, Naruto rubbed the spot on his forehead he looked at his daddy and smiled, Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's blond looks.

"Mah, let's get your hair fixed" said the man as he lifted Naruto up and settled him on his hip, he walked through their home until he came in to the bathroom and put Naruto on the side table.

"How about it pup, wanna look even more like daddy" the boy nodded encouragingly.

Kakashi quickly made a batch of silver dye and applied it in Naruto's hair, the little boy didn't really understand what was going on so he reached up to his hair a couple of times with his fingers but Kakashi stopped him each time. When Naruto's hair was completely cover and not a spot of his bright yellow hair was visible.

Naruto was rubbing the edges of his hair, Kakashi understood that it was uncomfortable for his son, he's never changed the color of his hair before but for a three year old child to do it whom never done it before must be uncomfortable. With the little knowledge Kakashi had about medical ninjutsu he let his fingertips glow a shade of light green and let the tips of his fingers rub Naruto's hairline, the boy sighed in satisfaction it didn't itch or sting as much anymore.

After thirty minutes Kakashi made Naruto bend over with his head over the tub, he washed his son's hair thoroughly until nothing but silver hair was visible, it looked a little funny, Kakashi was used to the bright hair his son had before but now that the little boy had the same hair color as his daddy had the image of Naruto being his son was more believable..

"Look in the mirror pup" said the silver haired man.

When Naruto actually looked in the mirror he stared in awe, Kakashi leaned down so his head was next to Naruto's.

"So what do you think pup" he asked his son.

"Sukee" he answered, Kakashi couldn't happy but laugh sometimes Naruto's reaction to things were just too funny to be true.

He ruffled Naruto's silver hair making the boy giggle, Naruto unconsciously leaned in to the hand more.

Later that day Naruto had been playing with Kakashi's ninken but quickly enough wanted to do something with his daddy so he walked around in their home for his daddy but came up with nothing until he felt Bull push him gently towards the other side of their home and there he found Kakashi.

Naruto saw him stand in front of the door he was staring at it he asked Kakashi what he was doing but didn't get an answer so he walked over and grabbed Kakashi's pant leg and tugged on it, Kakashi had his arms crossed but he let one down and placed it on Naruto's head and left it there.

"One second pup"

Kakashi has felt them coming, the chakra of the pair of three people he knew very well were coming this way, one of them was Guy and Kakashi just knew that his friend had let his mouth lose to some of their other friends. He stared at the door with crossed arms annoyingly and waited, any second now they would barge in his home and either lecture him for not telling them about Naruto or they would complain about something else.

He was so focused on the door that he didn't notice Naruto calling for him or walking up to him until his son had grabbed his pants and tugged on, _"Might as well get it over with"_ he thought.

He let his hand down to his son's hair and let it linger there just in case Naruto would react badly when his friends walked in through that door. Just before they came in he reassured Naruto that nothing bad will happen only that his annoying friends were gonna come in and that they would never hurt him.

"One…two…three" mumbled Kakashi and the door was burst open than none other than Guy who screamed his presence.

With him cam two other people Naruto had never seen before but he trusted his daddy and fought back his fear, after the green clad man had moved further in their home walked a man in who was smoking and after him came a woman with long dark hair and piercing red eyes that Naruto got a little more afraid of.

"Guy I told you to keep your mouth shut, honestly I don't see what the big idea is" said Kakashi irritatingly, he still had his hand buried in Naruto's silver hair his son was hiding behind his leg only peeking out from his hiding spot and keeping an eye on the other two people he didn't know.

"My youthful rival, calm down I only told these two and you know these two wouldn't hurt that boy and face your raft"

The man and the woman stood next to Guy and shrugged.

Kakashi sighed "Asuma, Kurenai why are you here and Asuma throw away that cigarette" he said to his friends, Asuma grinned innocently and put out his cigarette.

"Well Kakashi what we wonder is how you can trust Guy with this and not your other friends who you've know all your life" said Asuma with Kurenai nodding along beside him.

"What's the big deal man you know you can trust us with anything"

Kakashi sighed again he didn't actually wanna deal with this right know, he only wanted another calm night with his son but kami had decided to be against him.

He turned and grabbed Naruto under his arms and lifted him up, Naruto was trying to hide his face away from the new people he was afraid and he only wanted his daddy.

When Asuma and Kurenai saw the silver hair on the boy they were confused, they had been specifically told it was the Uzumaki boy Kakashi had taken in, and everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki had the same bright color as the sun.

Kakashi sighed and ushered his friends in to the living room and asked them to settle down, he himself sat on the floor with Naruto in his lap, Asuma did the same as Kakashi while Guy and Kurenai took the couch. There was an awkward silence that filled the room no one really knew what to say but Asuma decided that he might as well start.

''So you out of the blue decided to take him in, why''

If looks could kill Asuma knew he would be dead the second he opened his mouth and he knew very well that Kakashi wasn't just anyone, Kurenai muttered 'idiot' quietly making Asuma realize how stupid his question sounded.

''Out of the blue huh, you really don't think I had a reason'' said the silver haired man sternly.

''U…uhh no I just, I mean''

''I have my reasons'' interrupted Kakashi ''One he didn't have anyone, two he needs me and three I need him'' explained the silver haired man as he let his fingers poke at Naruto's cheeks.

''What do you mean you need him'' asked Kurenai.

''I need him because without him I don't wanna live in this world, I'm broken and he is too and maybe we can teach each other how to love again''

Opening up about himself has never been a thing for Kakashi, many knew about his past, his choices and his loses, it was something no one really took the time to actually talk about.

''Call me selfish but I wanted him, as my own son, I want to raise him be there every step of the way'' he looked down at Naruto as the little boy himself was gazing up at Kakashi.

''we both needed a new start, make new memories, I wanna see him grow up as mine as an Hatake not because of pride but because of my love for him. He is my son and I'm his father end of story''

Both Asuma and Kurenai had been staring at Kakashi and Naruto, it was something else. Seeing their friend with the nickname of cold blooded Kakashi couldn't be true not with the words he spoke or the way he was watching Naruto. Kakashi Hatake was staring at the child with so much love none had ever seen before.

It was a fathers love for his child.

''Seeing him happy, smiling, being healthy and most of all being himself if I get to see that, then I'll be happy for the rest of my life''

Asuma stood up from his spot on the floor and moved closer to Kakashi, he saw Naruto flinch as he got closer so he stopped and held up his hands, Kakashi held Naruto closer and said it was okay that he wasn't gonna get hurt.

Asuma came closer and sat down beside Kakashi, he held out his hand to Naruto who shyly reached out and put his hand is Asuma's, the man gave him a goofy smile.

''Hi there shrimp, I'm Asuma a good friend of your dad nice too meet you'' Naruto blushed and looked up at Kakashi ''Daddy what's shwimp'' the little boy asked. Kakashi chuckled ''Food pup''

''Already calling you daddy huh''

Kurenai did the same as Asuma did, weirdly enough Naruto quickly warmed up to Asuma and Kurenai, he was even interacting with Guy who'd Kakashi thought had traumatized his son but apparently not. Kakashi new Naruto was special, even if he didn't have many people in his life right now, Kakashi just knows that Naruto Hatake will have so any people who will care and love him for who he is.

''Listen Kakashi both me and Kurenai agreed to it just like Guy, we all wanna help you, we wanna be there as he grows up beside him, help you train him, care for him hell I'll even baby sit him for you'' Said Asuma with Guy and Kurenai behind him giving Kakashi thumbs up.

''But why'' asked the silver haired man.

''Because were your friends you idiot'' answered Kurenai as she hit Kakashi on the head lightly.

Friends will come and go in your life, but more important than how long your friendships last is your friends' acceptance of you for who you are. That is what Kakashi had learnt the hard way, his two closest friends had died a year after the first did when he was young and then he Sensei died. Kakashi thought the solution was to distance himself so no one would die but now that he was here he realized what a big mistake he made.

Life is all about evolution and to help yourself, you must be yourself, but friends can help you along the way.

''Thank you, all of you'' said Kakashi.

 **QUICK MESSAGE**

 **Hi I just wanna say thank you for the positive reviews and everything, I'm a shy person so this is kinda helping me get less shy…in a way. Sounds weird I know**

 **You should also know that I go to school so I'll mostly right on weekends and post on the weekends, I'm gonna try if it's possible to also work and upload chapter while I'm in school too of course.**

 **Anyway thank you once again for the support.**

 **Ja ne,**


	5. Buried in broken Dreams

_What's gonna be left of the world if you're not in it?_

 _What's gonna be left of the world, oh_

 _Every minute and every hour_

 _I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_

 _Every stumble and each misfire_

 _I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_

— _0—_

 _Bastille_

In Konoha children can enter the academy to become a ninja, when you become ninja you serve the village, protect it's people, do missions for your village, along the way comrades are too be held close but at the same time you're keeping them at arms length.

Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake was very powerful and famous ninja of Konoha known by the name of White Fang.

Sakumo and his team were sent on a mission of great importance to Konoha. When his team-mates' lives were endangered, Sakumo chose to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused Sakumo to be vilified by the land of fire, the villagers of Konoha, and even those he had saved. Dishonoured, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, which caused his abilities to suffer as a result. Eventually, he commited suicide.

And after that Kakashi became bitter.

He followed every rule there was, trying so hard so no one would ever say he was a traitor to the village, but the problem didn't just start there it really started Because he'd lost two teammates in such a short timespan, his role in Rin's death, and his failure to honour Obito's last request by protecting her, Kakashi began dropping into a depression.

Anbu didn't help him find a solution either many believed he purposely killed Rin to prevent her from leaking information, earning him the nickname "Friend-Killer Kakashi".

He thought the solution to avoid his friends dying was to distance himself, he would spend his days avoiding friends and former classmates and at night he would be haunted by dreams of himself killing Rin again.

But then his Sensei died, and Naruto was born.

October the tenth, the day he lost his Sensei, the day he let his Sensei's wife die, the day Naruto entered the world.

It was only now that Kakashi started feeling lighter, happy and he was feeling love for the first time in years. All because of the little silver haired boy that always wanted his attention, his love and Kakashi realized that he truly was the happiest in his life, ever.

Under two weeks Naruto had learn how to speak better, he came closer to Kakashi's friends, but he was still afraid of most things, new people scared him, he was scared of sleeping if it wasn't with Kakashi because of dreams.

Dreams.

It never was a good one for either Kakashi or Naruto.

The thing that hid deep in your consciousness, it scarred you every time, fighting to come out from the things you feared deep within your mind that replayed the events of your life that traumatized you.

It was always a fight for Naruto, from being happy and full of energy he would wake up the next day and turn back to the broken shell he was as the day Kakashi took him in. Kakashi hated those days when his son didn't talk or eat just because the dream woke up memories that hurt him.

Today was one of those days, Kakashi was on the side in his bed with Naruto next to him, he was shivering and whining in his sleep, begging for it to stop. For the memories to disappear and what could Kakashi do other than trying to soothe his son out of his dreams. Whispering sweet nothings and caressing his back.

Kakashi truly felt hopeless in situations like these, he was a high ranked ninja but who could kill someone easily but this was a battle he never could win.

"Shh pup, daddy's here I will protect you" he whispered in his son's ear, he let his thumb stroke on Naruto's whisker marked cheeks. The little boy was in a cold sweat tears were falling from his closed eyes, it hurt seeing his son stuck like this. It's not what he deserved.

''Come back to me Naruto, shh come back to daddy'' he hugged Naruto closer hoping to be of some sort of comfort.

A minute past and Naruto woke up, he sat up and looked after his daddy, his breathing was labored and he was crying, he felt the bed dip at his side and saw Kakashi sitting next to him, the little boy threw himself at Kakashi.

''You're okay'' Naruto whispered as he buried his face in Kakashi's neck.

''I am, are you'' Kakashi asked as their embrace ended, Naruto shook his head and wiped away his tears.

Kakashi sighed ''Talk to me pup''

''They hurt you, and force me to watch and you die over and over, leaving me with them'' Naruto whimpered out.

''It feels so real every time''

The silver haired man took his son's hands in his and gave them a squeeze ''Naruto, I will never let that happen''

Kakashi knew he wasn't the smartest man when it came to talking about nightmares, he himself suffers from them and he never spoke to anyone about them, he was too afraid but Naruto needed these kind of things. Reassurance that his daddy was there, craved love and affection.

''Daddy will it ever stop'' asked the little silver haired boy as he gazed at Kakashi, Kakashi really didn't know what to answer does nightmares truly really stop at some point.

He leaned down and kissed Naruto on his head and hugged him ''I really don't know pup, I believe in time that you'll over come it and prove your dreams that you're strong, stronger than any dream''

''You really think so''

''I know so Naruto after all you're a Hatake'' he grabbed his son's face and held him ''And a Hatake never gives up''

''Believe it'' said Naruto cheerfully, he was feeling a little better about himself, he hated the nightmares and he thought that he will never really get used to them.

It was still dark outside but in an hour the sun would rise and shine on the thin snow that was left in Konohagakure, Kakashi thought for a second and got an idea.

''Wanna go and watch the sun rise pup''

''Daddy can we watch it from the stone faces please'' Naruto begged as he gave Kakashi his best puppy eyes which Naruto knew very well that his daddy never could say no to.

Kakashi chuckled, his son was smart he'd never thought of watching the sun from the mountains and those blue puppy dog eyes, Naruto was Kakashi's biggest weakness and his son knew that very well, he ruffled Naruto's silver hair then flicked him on the forehead.

''Sure pup, you know for being a three year old you're pretty smart''

Naruto rubbed his forehead while smiling at Kakashi ''Three and a half daddy soon four''

''Yeah yeah three year old'' Naruto jumped at Kakashi and together they wrestled, with Naruto winning of course, the little boy had gotten smarter when he was playing with Kakashi. He sneaked his small finger under Kakashi's arms and tickled his daddy making Kakashi laugh uncontrollably. The silver haired man ended up on his back with Naruto on his chest, he held up his hands in surrender ''I give up pup'' he chuckled.

''Yata I win'' he quickly jumped down from Kakashi and landed on the floor ''Come on daddy the sun will rise soon''

''Mah my strong little pup you started it'' laughed Kakashi, he made a quick job and dressed himself and Naruto , it was still a little cold outside but they didn't need their coat anymore at least, he dressed in his usual Jounin attire but left his flack jacket behind, he dressed Naruto in his black shirt with orange striped on the sides and a pair of black pants with Kakashi's old scarf he used to wear as he grew up.

Within thirty minutes Kakashi had raced through Konoha with Naruto on his shoulders, he landed just before the wall of stone and looked up ''Hold on to me pup it's a long way up'' Naruto thought his daddy would climb but instead he ran up the stone wall with his feet, Naruto was staring is disbelief it was the coolest thing he's ever seen.

When they landed on the second Hokages stone head Naruto jumped excitedly ''Daddy that was so cool how can you run up on walls'' Kakashi chuckled and sat down.

''I'm a ninja pup and a ninja never reveals it's secrets''

''Come on daddy, please tell me'' Naruto knew Kakashi was actually just joking with him, his daddy always told him about what ninjas can do with their powers.

''Mah Naruto, it's chakra I mold in my feet I can run up walls stand upside down and even run on water''

''Sukeee, can I also learn'' asked the little boy shyly.

''Hmm I don't know, you gotta train everyday in your life, you gotta be strong and…''

''Pleasee, daddy I wanna become strong like you, I wanna become a ninja please'' the little boy whined, he really wanted to become a ninja just like his daddy, he wanted to be strong.

''Okay pup if you can answer this simple question I'll help you become a ninja okay'' the boy nodded excitedly, Kakashi wanted Naruto to have a cause, something that would make him determined and put him on the right path. He wanted his son to grow strong and never waver and that no matter what he would always stay kind, loving and be himself.

Kakashi will never teach Naruto to follow every rule in the book, he will teach Naruto what is right just like Obito had with Kakashi.

''Why do you wanna become a ninja''

Naruto looked confusingly at his daddy, what was that kind of questions he really didn't understand what he meant but he thought about it for a minute.

'' _Why do i wanna become a ninja''_

Kakashi had always told him that he's a ninja and he will always protect Naruto, and his comrades, that no matter what he won't abandon his friends or his son, Naruto knew that he was his daddy's biggest weakness and that if something ever happened to him his daddy would never forgive himself, and that he would die before he let something happen to Naruto.

''I wanna become a ninja to protect those i love, i wanna become strong and protect you and everyone else'' said Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi.

''I wanna show everyone that I'm strong and become a ninja so no one can look down on me again, but i wanna protect you the most''

Kakashi's heart warmed his little Naruto was only three but smarter than most children, he wasn't surprised either, under the three years that Naruto had existed he had gone through so much. Naruto could have chosen another path but he chose the path of a hero.

''Then I'll teach you, when you become four I'll train you to the strongest and as you grow up I believe you'll surpass me''

It was the truth, he would train Naruto with all his knowledge, everything he knows Naruto would be thought. His son will surpass him, he believed that Naruto would even surpass all kage's that has ruled over Konoha.

Suddenly a blinding light shun on them, both turned their heads and watched as the sun shined over the village Naruto had settled down in Kakashi's lap with the silver haired man who snaked his arms around his son. Naruto stared at the sun, it was bright, brighter than anything he's ever seen before and as it made the village come to life he realized something.

''I'm gonna protect them too, the village and everyone in it''

Kakashi looked down at his son, never in his life did he think Naruto would make a decision like that, this village had shown nothing but hatred towards his son, but Naruto truly was the most unpredictable child there is.

''I'm proud of you Naruto'' he whispered as he rested his head on top of Naruto's.

'' _And I'm proud of being your father''_


	6. Friends

_I'm a little shy, but I know you know_

 _I've done this too much 'cause I been alone_

 _I'm feeling this devotion, touching your emotion_

 _I can see the love run right out of you_

 _Moments like these are golden_

 _Never felt so open_

 _Even if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming with you_

— _0—_

 _SG-LEWIS_

The evil within people can truly be cruel sometime, that is something Kakashi is very well aware of, you can never truly take that evil away. It's in him too but with Naruto you would simply never know the only evil that's in Naruto is the evil he cages with his own body inside him.

The nine tailed fox.

Kakashi remembered the cold evil and ruthless killing intent from that day almost four years ago, it made his skin crawl.

But whenever he looked at the little innocent boy he didn't feel it, he never saw it in Naruto's eyes. Kakashi was raising his son to the best of his abilities.

But the hatred of people wasn't helping.

Naruto never question Kakashi why people did what they did to him before, he didn't know if Naruto truly realized that they ever hurt him.

What Kakashi is thankful for is that Naruto has forgot what happened and that Kakashi had adopted him, Kakashi believes it can be because of the amount of trauma Naruto has gone through or that his pup has craved a family.

He remembered the day Naruto asked why he didn't have a mother, Kakashi had simply answered that sometimes people pass away that no one truly lives for forever. Naruto had accepted that answer and answered with that he loves His daddy and that even if he didn't have a mother Kakashi was the best daddy in the world.

It felt good hearing that Naruto thought like that, Kakashi didn't think like him taking in Naruto was because of his sensei, he did it because he wanted Naruto he craved the little boy in his life. Kakashi has never thought of settling down and get children before but Naruto was a completely other story if his sensei and Kushina had been alive Kakashi would probably have been his "big brother".

But call him selfish this is what he wanted, he wanted Naruto to be his own.

Word spread fast within the ninja of Konoha, the great Kakashi Hatake adopting the demon child, he can't even count on how many times different ninja that despised Naruto had asked Kakashi if he adopted him just so he could kill him.

October 10.

It wasn't long until Naruto's birthday and Kakashi didn't know what to do except take Naruto on a trip outside the village but that too was a danger, Asuma had offered his free time to come with them and it sounded like a good idea.

Currently Kakashi and Naruto was at the park, he wanted his son to still be a child even when he was gonna start training Naruto he was still to remain a child, enjoy his life, get friends, play in the park. Kakashi wanted Naruto to have a good childhood he wasn't gonna turn Naruto into himself.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch reading his icha icha book while keeping an eye on his pup who was playing around with his ninken, a group of other children were coming towards the park all of them running calling dibs on the swings, but they all stopped when they saw the silver haired boy with a pack of dogs.

One of the boys in the group walked over to the silver haired boy but stopped and stared wonder as the dogs turned and aimed their attention at him, snarling and growling a little, the boy made a noice in excitement.

''Are these your dogs'' asked the boy to Naruto who looked back at Kakashi, Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and Naruto let himself calm.

'' _Okay, you can do this just breath and try''_ thought Naruto as he gave the other boy his attention.

''They are my daddy''s but he says they're mine too'' answered the silver haired boy.

''Suke, I'm from the Inuzuka clan we also have dogs my mom says I'll get my own one day, oh yeah my name is Kiba Inuzuka what's your name'' asked Kiba.

''Naruto Hatake'' said Naruto shyly.

''Cool do you wanna play with us'' said Kiba as he pointed to the other two kids that were coming towards them, Kakashi's ninken had stopped growling and let the other children come closer, they sat obediently but eagerly for attention.

The two other boys comes closer and waved at Naruto who waved back.

''I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akimichi nice to meet you'' said Shikamaru lazily as he put his hands behind his head in a bored manner next to him was Choji who was smiling happily at Naruto.

''Hey how come you have gray hair aren't you like four'' asked Choji as he sat down on the ground next to Naruto.

''It isn't gray it's silver like my daddy's hair, my family just has silver hair and I'm three, four soon'' added Naruto as he ran his hand through his hair.

Together the four boys became friends quickly, they spent over an hour playing in the park with Kakashi's ninken, they even had the time to sit together and exchanged stories and many other things.

The four boys promised to be friends no matter what. And it warmed kakashi's heart to see his son getting good friends, he deserves it after everything he's gone through.

But the fun gotta stop sometimes, Kakashi already knew who it was as the other man landed on the branch he was sitting on. Shikaku Nara landed next to him and sighed.

''I never imagine the fearsome Kakashi Hatake taking a two year leave to spend time with the Uzumaki kid''

''Shikaku I would recommend you never speak of him as an Uzumaki, he's my son and a Hatake at that''

''Listen Kakashi I'm not trying to offend you, but you gotta be prepared even if you change his name and hair color people will find out some day who he is, the same goes for him. I've talked to Choji's and Kiba's parent and we all are gonna be here for you and Naruto.

Kakashi didn't see that coming, it was weird that suddenly so many would want to be part of Naruto's life but at the same time Kakashi knew that these people would never hurt Naruto.

''Ma, thank you Shikaku but I think your son has taken your spot'' said Kakashi as he pointed at the children, Shikaku looked at the children and saw them all resting at Kakashi's ninken, they were watching the sunset all of them cuddled up together.

''Well kids will be kids Kakashi get used to it'' both of the men jumped down and approached the kids who were barely awake.

Kakashi picked up his son who immediately put his arms around Kakashi's neck a mumbled sleepy that he was hungry, the other kids agreed as they all sat up and watched Shikaku none had noticed Kakashi yet.

''Well Kakashi how about it'' asked Shikaku as he took Shikamaru in his arms.

''We can take them to Ichiraku'' added Kakashi making the other children realize he was there.

''Are you Naruto's dad'' asked Kiba.

''Ma how did you know'' asked Kakashi as he eye smiled at Kiba.

''You have the same hair color as him'' pointed Kiba out.

''It is a dead giveaway Kakashi's added Shikaku with Shikamaru and Choji nodding along.

''Kids how about Ichiraku ramen'' Asked Shikaku when he lifted Choji in his arms too.

Now Naruto's ear perked up at Ichiraku he let go of Kakashi's neck and held his hands up in the air ''Yeah Ichiraku you're the best daddy'' he said excitedly.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji stared at Naruto and Kakashi in wonder, one half of Kakashi's face was covered and two they wondered how Naruto didn't look at it weirdly like they did.

''Well kids let's go'' said Shikaku as he started to walk away from the others with Shikamaru and Choji in his arms, Kakashi told his ninken that they could leave and thanked them, he turned to Kiba with Naruto still in his arms, he offered the. Other boy his hand who took it shyly, what he wasn't prepared for was that Kakashi would lift him up in the air and settled him on his shoulders.

Kiba grabbed Kakashi's hair in chock and held on, he looked down at Naruto who smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

''You okay up there Kiba'' asked Kakashi as he held Kiba's left leg and held Naruto to his chest with the right, he leaned his head back and looked at Kiba and gave him a eye smile.

''Yeah I'm okay all right'' answered Kiba.

Together the two men carried the four children through Konoha, they walked in a slow pace answering any question the kids asked them, Kakashi was happy to note that no one have any angry or disgusting looks at Naruto, changing his hair proved to be a good choice for his sons well being and happiness.

The second they entered Ichiraku Naruto was plucked out of his arms faster than he could react, once again he stared in disbelief at Ayame as she was pinching Naruto's cheek and hugging him, the others accompanying them watched in disbelief and wonder. Shikaku couldn't believe that a civilian was able to just snatch Naruto right out of Kakashi's arms like that, even he would have reacted as fast if it was Shikamaru.

''Aww you just get cuter and cuter Naruto'' said Ayame as she hugged the boy close.

''Hey Ayame'' said the boy as he gave her a hug back before reaching for his daddy who immediately took him from the woman.

Naruto leaned up to Kakashi and hugged his neck ''Daddy she scares me'' he whispered jokingly but still Ayame had a thing for just grabbing him like that every time they went to Ichiraku ''Me too pup, me too'' whispered Kakashi back as he sweat dropped.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji thought they too would get the same treatment by Ayame but she just waved at them and welcomed them to Ichiraku, she then turned back to Kakashi and Naruto ''The usual''

''Yup'' answered Naruto.

When all of their food were placed in front of them they started to dig in, the other kids and Shikaku were all curious about Kakashi, and what was under his mask, they all stared at him from the corner of their eyes but Kakashi just helped Naruto with his food making them irritated. Ayame started up a conversation with the kids and Shikaku, asking Shikaku if the other three kids were all his, he explained lazily that only Shikamaru was his.

When Ayame turned away to continue work he glanced at Kakashi and dropped his chopsticks when he saw Kakashi's bowl empty and that he was giving Naruto all his attention.

'' _Kakashi Hatake you are truly a mystery''_ thought Shikaku as he laughed it off.

''Hey Naruto'' Asked Shikamaru making the silver haired boy turn his attention to him ''Do you wanna pay with us tomorrow''

Naruto looked up at Kakashi who ruffled his hair and nodded yes ''it's okay'' said Kakashi, Naruto turned back to Shikamaru and nodded eagerly ''Yeah sure I'll play with you guys''

Now the little boy had more friends and Kakashi couldn't be happier for his son.


	7. Secrets and Presents

**Hi I'm so sorry for not posting for a while medical school can really take up your time, but I learned a lot of new stuff which is good but I promise to post more often but I also gotta focus on school too so I'm sorry in advance if this happen again.**

 **About some things before you read, there isn't really a special timeline here I just go with the flow and the spelling and grammar I'm sorry about I have dyslexia and i'm from Sweden so I'm trying to write this as good a possible.**

 **Other than that thank you all for the support!**

 _I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul_

 _Give me things that I wanted to know_

 _Tell me things that you've done_

 _I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold_

 _You're the heat that I know_

 _See, you are my sun_

— _0—_

 _Flume_

Today it's October 10th

A cold day, though only October, and the grass has grayed like the frost that hardened it, this morning it's Naruto Hatake's birthday. And it's also the day Naruto will truly be Kakashi Hatake's son.

The second Naruto woke up he stood up on the bed and jumped on Kakashi.

''Daddy, Daddy wake up. It's my birthday wake up'' he yelled, Kakashi laid on his stomach groaning as his son was jumping on his back.

When Naruto jumped up in the air Kakashi turned and grabbed Naruto and hugged him to his chest then turned again so Naruto was stuck between the bed and Kakashi ''Five more minutes pup'' said Kakashi as he jawed and snuggled back into bed.

Naruto squirmed in Kakashi's grip.

''Daddy you're crushing me'' Kakashi let himself be pushed until he was on his side with Naruto next to him, he peered at his son then hugged him.

''Happy birthday Naruto'' he said and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

He reached out under the bed and took out two boxes one small and one bigger ''Here pup, open them''

Naruto looked curiously at the packages, he reached out and took the small box first and opened it.

Inside was a necklace, he lifted it up by the thin chain and peered at the pendant that hung loosely with it, on the pendant was the mark of the Hatake clan.

''Why give me this daddy'' Naruto asked curiously, Kakashi gave his son a meek smile and ruffled his hair.

''You know pup, you and I are the only Hatake's and I've never been proud of our name until I got you in my life'' he took the necklace from Naruto's small hands and put it around his son's neck ''You are my main priority, you are my only son and I love you more than anything pup, and I want you to be proud of me as I'm proud of you''

Naruto was at loss with his fathers words ''But why'' Asked the little boy.

Kakashi chuckled ''Because without you i've been nothing but alone, but know when I have you I have something to love, and care for you are my precious person Naruto'' told the older man simply.

Naruto stood on his small legs and hugged his fathers neck ''Thank you daddy, I love you too'' said the boy, Kakashi smiled and hugged his son close.

''Mah you have one gift left Naruto open it'' said Kakashi as he gave Naruto the package.

Naruto lifted the lid from the package and stared in awe, inside the box was a tantou it's white blade shun from the day light that sneaked it's way through the curtains.

''I promised to help you become a ninja when you turn 4, this tantou was your grandfathers then it became mine and now, it's your''

Kakashi took the tantou in his hands and held it up. He held out his hand for Naruto who reached out, the silver haired man put the tantou in his sons hand ''This is where your training starts but you must promise me that you'll still play with your friends I want you to still be young and stay happy''

Naruto held his tantou tightly, the weight of it shocked him but at the same time the feeling of holding it made him feel strong ''But I thought training was the only thing a ninja is supposed to think about'' asked the little boy confusingly.

''Well you're wrong there pup, even an elite Jounin like me need to take time, be healthy, rest and enjoy life'' he ruffled his sons silver hair and gave him a smile ''You're still a child, and I want you to remain a child so promise me Naruto''

''I promise daddy'' said Naruto before he hugged his father again ''Thank you'' whispered the little boy only for his father to hear.

''Anything for you pup'' said the man back.

Awhile later the pair sat down in the kitchen and ate breakfast, Naruto was happily eating his favorite food for breakfast since it was his birthday so Kakashi had given him more miso ramen than usual. Kakashi himself was reading his icha icha while eating, both sat in silence but a comforting silence.

Naruto had learned from his father that silence can be a comfort and that silence makes it easier to observe and learn.

But that silence didn't last long.

A loud bang was echoed through their home, Kakashi in an instant had grabbed Naruto and hid him behind his bigger body, his Kunai already in his hand ready to attack but stopped when he saw three familiar faces, what he wasn't prepared for was being punched away from Naruto by Kurenai.

Naruto stared in horror as Kurenai practically threw his father away and grab him by the cheeks.

''My little Naru-chan how I missed you'' squealed the red eyed woman, Naruto groaned as his cheeks were pinched ''I'm okay auntie Kurenai''

''Kurenai let the boy go his father is giving you the death glare'' complained Asuma.

Kurenai looked back at Kakashi and gave him a smile ''What you've been keeping him for yourself I've missed him''

Kakashi sighed and walked over to his son and lifted him up and cuddled him.

Asuma sweat dropped and leaned in to Kurenai ''I don't think it's a good idea to get in between them'' he whispered to the red eyed woman.

''KAKASHI your flames of youthful love shines brighter than ever, and the youthfulness inside our dear Naru-chan is growing''

''Can't you people ever just knock on my door'' mumbled Kakashi annoyingly.

''Sorry bout that anyway happy birthday squirt'' said Asuma as he held out a gift for Naruto who happily took it from his uncle

''Thank you uncle Asuma'' said the boy in gratitude, soon enough he had a mountain of gifts from his family before him. He eagerly opened each one in excitement.

The first package he opened was from Asuma, inside was a couple of new clothes with his favorite color orange and black and a mask.

''I thought it would be fitting since you're your fathers son, but you don't have to wear that mask if you don't want squirt''

Naruto stared at the black mask for a second before he looked at his father then he put it on ''This is so cool look daddy I look like you'' Kakashi laughed at his son and patted his head ''Indeed you do pup''

''Oh no, now there's two of them'' said Kurenai as she sighed.

The second package was from Kurenai, she had given him a pair of kunais and Shuriken telling him to only use them when he's training in her mother hen voice.

Guy had given Naruto leg weights and books with the knowledge of Taijutsu and his go too flames of youth speech, Kakashi was already dreading what outcome might be in the future when Naruto had these people as family especially Guy. But in the end his son would have the best family he could ever wish for.

Together the family spent time, playing games all of them enjoying their company and the young little boy they all cared for, when Kurenai came out with a cake with four lit light they all sang to Naruto and wishing him a happy birthday.

''Blow out the candles and make a wish Naruto'' said Kakashi as he patted his son on the back.

Naruto sat back and thought for a second _''What do I wish''_ he thought _''I wish that someday I'm gonna become the greatest ninja ever''_ he blew out the candles and everyone clapped their hands.

While everyone was occupied no one noticed the small chakra signal coming from the other room except Kakashi, the silver haired man stretched his back and stood from the floor. He leaned down and let his fingers run through Naruto's silver looks.

''I forgot something in the bedroom, stay here with the others Naruto''

''You got it'' the boy gave his father a big smile and leaned in to the touch from his father ''Come back soon daddy''

Kakashi chuckled ''Promise'' he said, he walked through his home and in to his bedroom and was meet with Hiruzen.

''Hokage-sama'' greeted the silver haired man as he bowed before Hiruzen.

''Ahh Kakashi it's good to see you, how is Naruto'' asked the man as he sat on the bed.

''Maa Hokage-sama he's..he's happy''.

Hiruzen smiled, he was very aware over how happy Naruto is, the times he watched the boy and his father through his crystal ball he truly saw that these two were a good fit.

''And I see you are also happy'' said Hiruzen, kakashi gave him a shocked expression that made the old man laugh.

''I know you would never admit it yourself because of your past, but you are young and it's time to let the past go and focus on the future''

''Hai Hokage-sama''

Hiruzen glance around the room, it wasn't much and he knew that Naruto didn't have his own room and he knew that they need a new place, a small apartment wouldn't do good for a young child. They needed another change and he would personally make the change happen.

''Anyway I'm here because I need you to sign something'' said the old man as he held out a paper for Kakashi who took it, the silver haired man was overjoyed when he read the title on the paperwork, it was the adoption papers. He quickly signed his name and Naruto's name with Hatake as his last name, when every paper was read and signed he gave the papers back to Hiruzen.

''Thank you Hokage-sama for everything'' he bowed to the man, when Kakashi stood up once again he smiled.

''Go back to your son and friends Kakashi and give him this from me would you'' he handed Kakashi a white box with a orange tie around it ''What is it'' he questioned.

''Just something that I think will be fitting''he waved before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi sighed _''A shadow clone how couldn't I tell"._

He walked calmly back into the living room and sat down on the floor next to his son "Naruto here I forgot this package in the other room, Hokage-sama wish you a happy birthday"

"For real" the boy said in excitement "jiji really got me a gift"

Naruto eagerly opened the box and stared at his gift, a pair of orange goggles with his name on them, he put them on and looked at his dad.

"Do I look cool daddy" he asked his father who smiled at him "yeah you do pup" he answered.

Naruto was so excited so he started running around in his home yelling for Guy to catch him if he could which the green clad man couldn't refuse so he started following Naruto suit leaving the other adults in the room alone.

Asuma had walked over to the silver haired man and sat down next to him ''So how are things going now it's been like a month or more since you got him''

Kakashi looked down at his lap where his son hade been sitting a while ago, for someone else Kakashi looked smitten but they could clearly see that he was happy.

''You know I never really saw myself as a father, who'd actually be able to take care of a child. I didn't want to fall in love, not at all but then he smiled and I just couldn't let him go''

Asuma smiled ''Kakashi this is good for you, you're good for him''

''Mahh just a heads up but we can't talk about this with him here, Hokages orders no one can know that he's adopted alright'' Kakashi wasn't proud of lying or telling his friends that they needed too do the same but no one can know. The little boy is now Kakashi's son, a Hatake.

''Understood Kakashi this secret is safe with us but…don't you think that we're taking a risk what if Naruto finds out about the truth one day'' Said Kurenai as she leaned forward as she spoke quietly.

''When that day comes I will take the blame, even if I lose him I did this out of love for him'' Said Kakashi.


	8. Stronger than you Think

_Hangin' by the heart strings_

 _Hangin' in the violence_

 _Comin', you had me..._

 _Hangin' by the heart strings_

 _Playing to the sound of my heart_

 _Hangin' on a symphony_

— _Jetta—_

This morning that cones with the beautiful white heron was floating along above the tree leaves, and from the sky came the light of this one world we all belong to where everything sooner or later is a part of everything else, this morning a young little boy and his father were walking through the woods. Together they had decided that today the boy was gonna start his training and his father would be the one to train him to his fullest potential.

The silver haired boy couldn't be more excited, and he knew that from this day forward he would someday be as strong as his father.

''Daddy what will you teach me first'' asked the little boy as he gazed up at his father who ruffled his hair in return.

''First of all, we need to teach you some chakra control and then we're going to start training on making a clone''

''BORING'' whine the boy making his father chuckle ''Easy Naruto remember I'm not the only one who's going to train you, in one year you're starting the academy but you're getting head start'' explained Kakashi.

''So, what I'm going to be stronger than everyone else''

''You'll be stronger, faster and so much more but don't ever use that knowledge to bully anyone or show off okay'' asked Kakashi his son as he grabbed the little boy's shoulder and stopped him.

''Daddy I would never do that I promise pinky swear'' Kakashi couldn't help but to be proud at such a young age and Naruto was already smarter and kinder than most people in this world, the silver haired man crouched down to his son's height and reached out with his pinky finger and locked his finger with his son's.

''Pinky swear'' they both said.

When they came out from the woods and in to an open field of green grass, when they got to the middle of the field they sat down on the ground.

''Now Naruto your training starts right now, yesterday I told you about chakra control and how you manifest it and I want you to just that'' explained Kakashi.

The little boy nodded and did as his father told him, he put his palms together and concentrated, he searched within his body for that feeling Kakashi had told him about. He searched deeper and deeper but found nothing, he grumbled in frustration.

''I don't get it what am I actually looking for''

Kakashi thought for a second and came up with the easiest answer for his son ''Think of it like a light of power that fuels you''

The little boy did as his father did again, but this time thought of the light and the power, he could feel it inside of him, so he reached out and tried tap in to it, he wasn't ready for the rush of power that he felt flowing through his body. He opened his eyes and saw his father lying on his back and reading his book…and it was almost dark outside?

''Finally, I was starting to think this was too early for you pup'' said Kakashi as he put away his book and stretched.

''Um daddy why is it dark out here'' asked the boy confusingly.

''Well my son you've been at it for a while I'd say at least two hours''

''WHATTT'' screamed Naruto in chock, ''two hours, what do you mean two hours''

''You needed time, same thing happened to me too when I started my training, anyway time to make a clone do you remember how I told you to do it yesterday''

''Yeah''

''Then let's begin''

Kakashi must've lost count on how many times Naruto tried to make one simple clone but his son failed every time, he didn't understand how really, he knew his son would be able to make a simple clone, Naruto could make a clone at 4 years old clearly with the amount of chakra he had but for some reason it's like Naruto had hit a block.

''Come on why can't I make a stupid clone daddy'' asked Naruto.

''Keep trying pup, I'm gonna look at you with my sharingan'' said the older man as he pushed up his headband and opened his red eye, Naruto was focusing his chakra he knew he could do it, as the silver haired man watched with his sharingan and he could see the problem clearly. Either his son used too much chakra or too little but the biggest problem was that he knew his son would never be able to make a normal clone because of the nine tails, he needed another jutsu but Kakashi never in his life would teach his son a jutsu that could kill him, he leaned forward and tapped his son on his forehead.

''I don't get it, why can't I do it'' asked Naruto as he gazed up at his father, who smiled at him.

''That's what training for, if you practice more and more you'll learn and master so many jutsus, trust me you're my son so I know it''

Naruto groaned in lazy ness making Kakashi chuckle, as he watched his son with both his eyes he saw himself. The mask, even the little toss of hair that sticks out under the googles Naruto was wearing made Kakashi remember his younger self but at the same time Naruto is so much more. He reached out with his hand ruffled Naruto's silver hair then he wandered his hand to his son's mask covered cheeks, he grabbed the mask at the edges and took it off so he could see his son's face.

''But still daddy I don't understand why it's so hard is it because I'm stupid'' asked Naruto with sad eyes as he looked back at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and made Naruto sit on the ground ''You know, I don't actually know much when it comes to raising a child, my father died so I had to become an adult too early and raise myself''

He reached forward with his hands and grabbed Naruto's smaller hands and held them tightly ''But I'm not my father, I am your father and you're my son, you are not stupid Naruto not at all''

''You really think so, aren't you disappointed that I keep failing'' asked Naruto.

''Not at all pup, everyday you make me so proud, but I still want you to be a kid I don't want you to grow up like me, don't forget that I'm not your only family your uncles and aunts will help you too and you have friends that wants to be with you because you're special''

''Special?''

''You're special because you have a kind heart, and you're honest and caring and you are yourself''

After this conversation they had decided to take the rest of the day off, what Kakashi wasn't used with was being separated from Naruto he was anxious and worried because of the first time he saw Naruto, but what Naruto needed was to be with his friends and Kakashi had to learn that Naruto could be with them without him.

So here he was in the Hokage tower on his way to meet the Hokage who had called for him, he walked trough the empty corridors and opened the door into the office of his kage, inside the room was the Hokage himself of course but what Kakashi wasn't prepared for was that Kurenai and Shikaku Nara.

''If this is about something I did I don't remember it'' said Kakashi as he heard up his hands in defense.

Hiruzen laughed and took a long draw from his pipe and blew out the smoke ''This is actually about Naruto'' explained the old man.

''Me and Kurenai have been talking Kakashi and we think we have a solution to something'' said Shikaku as he leaned back on the desk that the Hokage was sitting by.

''Solution to what, if I might ask'' asked Kakashi nervously.

''The solution to keep his hair the same as your color'' said Kurenai as she smirked at Kakashi's expression.

''But how''

''With a genjutsu created by me and a seal that the Hokage found created by none other than Minato''

Kakashi has thought of his Sensei many times since he past away, but hearing his name out loud was still like a lunch in the gut but he fought it away because his Sensei will always be in his heart but Naruto is more important.

''It's a strong jutsu Kakashi anyone who looks at Naruto will see your hair color, his natural hair wont show because of the seal''

''But for how long'' questioned Kakashi.

''That's where you come in, over the years that will come you have to reconstruct the seal, all you need to do is copy the jutsu tonight''


End file.
